


Stay Close to Me

by Hageshikulady



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, aria:stay close to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hageshikulady/pseuds/Hageshikulady
Summary: This is how Victor cried for love and Yuri answered with the purest innocence. Based on the lyrics of Aria:Stay Close to Me. Victor's POV.





	

On the day that he picked his song for his last short program, Victor knew that it wasn't just one more song to dance to.

He was retiring. Somehow, he felt a little tired. Aimless.

Tired of routine. Tired of the same faces.

Tired of being alone.

Even so, he told himself every day that he was just fine with Maccachin.

He was fine.

He was.

He would skate away every worry; and his blades, like in the song, would cut the ice as deep as the throats of those who could easily sing about love.

It was only natural that his passion for skating and talent awarded him a medal for his last dance.

But It was when he wanted to make a memory of the day of his last dance that he saw him who also had his last dance.

Unexpectedly, he slipped away.

Victor never forgot it.

The days passed and Victor didn't skate anymore.

There was no drive, no passion. No love.

But one day he heard that someone copied his last dance. That same someone who slipped away.

He watched the video over and over and each time he replayed it, he memorised the smiles and the amount of times he blinked. He couldn't help thinking just how focused that Japanese skater must have been while watching Victor perform his last dance.

Victor saw passion in that dance. He saw love.

It wasn't a copy of his dance; it was an answer for a question he didn't know he had asked.

Their hands, their legs and their heartbeats were fused together each jump, each turn.

Each deep breath.

Without a second thought, Victor picked his travel bag and packed his things.

The answer for an unasked question was also an unsaid invitation.

In his mind, the lyrics echoed:

_"Let's set off together, now I'm ready."_

 

* * *

A/N: Hiii! Long time since I had drive to write! I have to say that Yuuri! On Ice is the most inspirational thing that I have ever seen in a long time! It's so beautiful and full of meaningful symbols that I just can't stop writing about everything I think about the show and the characters.

This piece was inspired by the lyrics of the song with the same name as this fiction. It's so sad and beautiful and such a desperate cry for help. Whenever I think of Yuri skating to that song the same way Victor did, I feel the love in Yuri's heart and understand it as an invitation, which is why Victor went meet him right away. It's just so romantic! I can't stop writing about the beauty of this anime! Thank you for reading!


End file.
